Looney Tunes iPod Shuffle
by jyvonne13
Summary: Short Looney Tunes drabbles based on song titles from a shuffled iPod. About all Looney Tunes characters with many different genres and ratings. Read about Daffy's wives, three "divas" on halloween, and what happens when a game of telephone goes wrong.
1. Rules

**I'm back with another Looney Tunes story. Ever since i posted my two stories about Bugs and Lola ("Love Story" and "Married") people have been requesting more Looney Tunes stories from me. Well my last Looney Tunes story was over a year ago. "Love Story" and "Married" were posted in 2010 and 2011. And i'v noticed that my Looney Tunes and Fairly Odd Parens stories have the most reviews out of any other stories i've written. Maybe people just like the fandom. **

**Anyway, i think i'm about due for another Looney Tunes story.**

**Other authors on this website have done this. I think it's called the iPod challenge or something. i'm calling it the iPod Shuffle. I put my iPod on shuffle and whatever song came up, i wrote a story based on that song. I think originally you were supposed to write it between the beginning and end of the song but i cheated a little and went well over the end of the song. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LOONEY TUNES! **

* * *

Looney Tunes iPod Shuffle

"Rules" by Shakira

Bugs and Lola bunny were walking down the streets of Hollywood one evening hand in hand. They needed the time together. Bugs had been busy with the Warner Brothers studio and teaching at Acme Looniversity for the past two weeks. Yeah, they definitely needed time together. They passed a smoothie shop, one of the best in the area.

"Do you think they finally took us up on the idea to get the carrot smoothie?" Lola said.

Bugs shrugged. "Only one way to find out." They went into the store and waited in line for a few minutes. The young girl behind the counter was obviously a fan. When she saw him she immediately started squealing like a fan girl.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Bugs Bunny…!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who I am," Bugs said obviously used to all of the fans freaking out whenever they saw him. Hey, he'd been acting since 1940. He had to build up some immunity to it eventually.

Lola couldn't help but laughed. "What are you, new?" she said to the girl. They lived in L.A so people saw the Looney Tunes all of time. By now most of them had gotten a picture or an autograph and the shock factor was kind of lost.

The girl looked embarrassed for a moment. "Um…well…no but…"

"Forget it," Bugs said seeing how uncomfortable she was. "Did ya finally get that carrot smoothie doc?"

She looked confused. "Um, no. we don't have a carrot smoothie."

"Really?" Lola said. "As many time as we requested it. Alright kid, write it down and give it to your boss. Tell him _Bugs Bunny_ asked for it, alright?"

The girl nodded. "Okay…um, what can I get you?"

"I'll just have raspberry," Lola said disappointed about the carrot smoothie.

"Make that two." They got their smoothies and went outside. They sat at a table covered by an umbrella outside of the store. A hot girl walked by. Tall, brunette, big butt. Bugs couldn't help but stare. He was a man after all, when he saw beauty he admired it. Now probably wasn't the right time.

"Why were you staring at her?" Lola asked not letting it slip past her.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no reason," he said before taking a sip of that smoothie.

"You thought she was hot," Lola said narrowing her eyes at him.

He held her hand. "Lo, you know you're the hottest woman in the world in my eyes."

She rolled her eyes. "In _your_ eyes. You never said the only hottest woman in the world. Don't lt me find you checking out other women Bugs Bunny."

He reached over and kissed her. "Come on, Lo. You know I love you. You've had me wrapped around your finger for years."

She smirked. That much was very true. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Bugs, Daffy, Lola, and Melissa were sitting around at the park a few days later. Bugs and Daffy had been fishing and when they figured they'd never catch anything, they gave up. All of a sudden, Daffy saw a fish jump out of the water. "You see! How come after we give up they start jumping out of the water?!"

"Well Daff, when we're out there, if you'd stop talking for 2 minutes maybe we'd catch something. They obviously think your voice is annoying," Bugs said narrowing his eyes at him. He'd been counting on fresh fish for dinner. However, his best friend didn't know how to shut up.

"Yeah well, how about you…gah!" he exclaimed.

Lola and Melissa laughed. "How about he _what_?"

Daffy was looking behind them at the white duck with blonde hair. They all turned around to look, he immediately looked away but saw that Melissa already noticed.

"Do you know her?" she said suspiciously.

Daffy quickly shook his head. "No…!"

"Hey, isn't that Daphne?" Bugs said glancing back again to make sure. Sure enough it was.

"Who's Daphne?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"No one…!" Daffy said tossing Bugs a glare that said "shut up". Bugs obviously didn't notice.

"Wow, it's been, what, 15years since you two divorced, huh?" Bugs said thoughtfully.

"She's your ex-wife?!" Melissa practically shouted getting angrier. Of course she knew that Daffy had been married 6 times before her, but it didn't mean it didn't make her fell jealous to see these women.

"Well yeah, but I hated her! That's why we got divorced."

"You were crazy about her. She hated you," Bugs said. Lola looked back and forth between them all becoming more and more amused by the situation.

"Damn it Bugs, shut the hell up!" Daffy almost shouted at him.

Not long later Melissa and Lola were sitting alone talking. Melissa looked out the corner of her eye and saw Daffy talking to Daphne. "Why that no good…!" she said angrily. She stood up and stomped over to them.

Bugs came back over and sat next to Lola. "What's her problem?"

Lola pointed to Daffy and Daphne. "Daffy's about to die."

They watched as some words passed between them, then Melissa grabbed Daffy by the shirt and dragged him past them.

"Melissa, it wasn't like that!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, this ex-wife you were crazy about! And I'm supposed to believe it wasn't like that!" she said not buying any of it for a second.

* * *

The next day Lola and Melissa were at Lola's house sitting on the living room floor painting their nails.

"So what went down between you and Daffy yesterday?" Lola asked curiously. She and Bugs had been going back and forth with guesses of how she punished him.

Melissa sighed. "I didn't stay mad at him. I don't know what went on between them. I felt like it wasn't right to jump to conclusions like that." She looked up from her fingers. "Lola, am I too jealous?"

Lola shook her head. "No, of course not. He's your husband. If I were in your place and I saw him talking to Honey I would have felt the same way about it. In fact the other day we were at the boulevard and he was checking out some girl. You know I bitched him out for it."

"That's true. Men just don't _get_ it. There are unspoken rules for a relationship. They shouldn't have to be spoken, they're obvious."

"Yeah, like don't check out other girls. Don't touch other girls. Don't _make out_ with other girls."

"Don't get in with ex-wives," Melissa said rolling her eyes. "Why Daffy married so many women is beyond me."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. I don't know how crazy he was about Daphne, but he's definitely crazy about you." Lola closed the nail polish and put it on the table. "It's not like we're possessive or jealous like they think we are."

"Yeah, we're just looking out for them," Melissa agreed. "They'd be the exact same way."

"Oh yeah, they definitely would."

* * *

**i gues jealous girlfriends was an okay way to start this off.**


	2. Diva

"Diva" by Beyonce

It was Halloween. People were out dressed up trick or treating and the Looney Tunes were no exception. You could argue that they were too old to be trick or treating. But they defy the barriers of age. Besides, they're toons, no one questions it too much.

Bugs was dressed as Spider Man. Lola came downstairs wearing flashy clothes and sunglasses. "What are you supposed to be?"

He cou;dn't see her roll her eyes behind her sunglasses. "I don't know why I let Melissa and Penelope talk me into this."

He was still waiting for an answer. "So…what are you? TLC?"

Lola shook her head. "We're 'divas'," she said putting up air quotes. She knew he would laugh.

"_What_?" he said laughing.

"You know, 'diva is a female version of a hustler', flashy pop star, divas?"

He nodded still laughing. "Yeah, okay. Have fun with that."

They left the house and Lola met up with her other fellow divas who were wearing sunglasses and pop star clothes and feather boas. Lola crossed her arms. "I'm never doing Halloween with you two again."

Melissa and Penelope locked arms with her. "Come on Lola! You've got to have some fun sometimes," Penelope said.

Sylvester came towards them in his Nick Fury costume. He looked at the three of them confused trying to figure out what they were. "What are you supposed to be? Charlie's Angels that had a little too much fun at a thrift store?"

"I thought they were drag queens," Daffy said.

Lola reached over and punched him in the face knocking his beak off. "Screw you duck!"

"Damn it!," he said after reattaching it. "Bugs, you need to control her."

Bugs chuckled. "There's no controlling _her_, Daff." Lola was glaring at him now too. He held up his hands defensively. "Hey, at least I was nicer than these two."

"What did you think they were?" Sylvester said. "Beyonce, Lady Gaga, and Rihanna?"

"I thought they were TLC."

"See?!" Lola said to Melissa and Penelope. "No one knows what we are!"

"Oh well," Penelope said. They dragged Lola down the street singing and eventually Lola loosened up and joined in being a diva.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. i didn't really have much for this one.**


	3. Stay

**A deeper look into Daffy's relationships and how he's matured over the years.**

* * *

"Stay" by Jay Sean

His first marriage was Danielle.

It had been in 1942. He wasn't one to stick to the player/bachelor life that Bugs led. Not taking girls seriously and throwing them around like toys wasn't his style. That didn't mean however that he was a good boyfriend or husband. He wasn't. His arrogance, self-absorption, and naivety drove them all away. At this point he had yet to learn what a real marriage meant.

Danielle was one of those. She put up with him for a good two years. Everyone questioned why she did that long. Daffy could probably have gone down as one of the worst husbands ever. He cared when she left. He didn't _want_ her to leave. But when she did leave he got over it quickly. He just found it as another opportunity to find someone prettier and better.

Dana followed 5 years later. Whatever she saw in his while they dated and on the wedding day were quickly lost afterwards. Daffy hadn't changed a bit. One would think that any sane person would, but he didn't. He treated her the same as Danielle. Dana held out for less time. Daffy wasn't the same as she had thought he was and she left.

Bugs told him if he wanted to get married and have a long happy marriage and stop wasting money on so many elaborate weddings, he should look at himself and change for the better and treat his wives like they were worth something. Daffy told him that was a load of crap coming from a guy who would have three one night stands in a 2 week time span and make out with every girl he laid eyes on.

He married Demi in 1953. She was absolutely stunning. Long wavy black hair, big brown eyes, cute figure, the hottest girl you'd find in Hollywood, probably in the U.S. She was his trophy wife. She was sexy; she made him look sexy when they were in paparazzi pictures. Demi realized this, he treated her like an accessory and she didn't appreciate it. She found it to be an insult and wanted someone who would love her fully. The difference between Danielle and Dana was that Daffy cared about Demi a lot. He was very sad when she left. He tried to make her stay, but she left him alone again.

Bugs said he was an idiot for letting go of a beauty like that. Daffy called him a dumbass and said he was an idiot for letting go of the what seemed like 20,000 beautiful girls he'd been with.

They'd gone on a trip to Las Vegas for Wile E's birthday some 8 years later. Daffy had hooked up with this girl. He had been drunk so her name was fuzzy. He believed it was Diane. They got married at a chapel that night in Vegas and honeymooned in the Caesars Palace hotel. When he realized what happened he wanted to end it, she wanted to see how it would work out. Two weeks later she left him.

By the 70's Daffy had grown a bit. He really did want a serious relationship now. No more of these fickle short marriages. Being married wasn't like a date, it was serious. He met Dariya. She seemed perfect. She was so beautiful. So sweet. He married her after a year. This was the longest marriage so far. Everyone was sure Daffy had finally found the one. Then he found out Dariya had cheated. Instead of leaving, he cheated too. It boiled over and soon that marriage was over just as fast.

Bugs told him that two wrongs don't make a right. Daffy threw a Gummy Bear at him and said he should think about that when he caught an STD from one of those bimbo's he picked up at a bar.

The girl he'd cheated on Dariya with, Daphne, he felt like it was a match made in heaven. He was head over heels for her. He married her and they spent a good 11 years together. Then Daphne got tired of him. He begged her to stay. She left. He realized he had been played at his own game. All those other girls he'd married, he got tired of them just as fast and left them without an explanation. Now he knew how it felt.

Bugs had just had a painful break up with Honey. Both of them sympathized with each other and were done with girls for some time.

Now Daffy was married to Melissa Duck. She was different than all of those other girls. She was perfection in his eyes.

One day they'd gotten into a fight. They were famous for their fights. Their strong personalities clashed so much sometimes they drove each other up the wall. She left the house not being able to take much more of him. While she was gone he realized he needed her. Like, really _needed_ her. He'd never needed anyone like that. No other girl had that kind of effect on him. If she wanted to leave for good he felt like crawling into the corner and crying and being as good as dead.

She came home still angry at him.

He was on his knees in front of her. "Melissa, baby, please don't be mad at me. I love you honey, I promise. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Don't leave. Stay with me."

As always, she could never stay mad at him. She bent down in front of him and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Daffy. I'm staying."

* * *

**I really liked writing this one. I don't write very in depth stories about Daffy very often. And i think this is about as in depth i've ever gotten with him. **


	4. Upgrade You

"Upgrade You" by Beyonce

Wile E paced back and forth in his house after yet another failed attempt to catch Road Runner. He was frustrated, he felt worthless, and he wouldn't eat until he could figure out a way to catch him.

He looked at all of his equipment in front of him. Catapults, bird seed, ropes. Looking at I he realized, he'd never catch Road Runner if he didn't upgrade his equipment. What was this, 1950? No! It was the 21st century. There was _technology_ now. And it was about time he hopped on the technology bandwagon and used it to his advantage.

The next day he went out to the Acme store and spent a lot of money on computers, lasers, guns, and even an iPhone. Nearby, Road Runner stood perched on a rock watching with fascination him carry all of the new stuff into his house. After buying the stuff, the next thing to do was learn how to use it. So he spent a couple of days on that. He'd even gotten an app on his iPhone that would give him ideas and tell him his progress.

He set up a laser in a hidden crevice in the rocked and waited for Road Runner to run past to shoot him. The laser shot at speeds up to 1/1,000,000 of a second. There was no way to miss.

The laser got burnt out for a moment and he missed.

The app said he was making no progress.

He stood on top of a mountain with a machine gun. Road Runner was coming down the street. His stomach was growling. There was no way he could miss with this.

He missed and bullets bounced off rocks and flew back at him.

The app said he was ridiculously unlucky.

In his house he had computers set up tracking the Road Runner, monitoring his daily patters of where he ran telling him where to strike. After land mines, grenades, the latest military bombs, torpedoes, and jets, he'd still made no progress.

The app told him to give up.

He sat outside of his house. He could practically taste the Road Runner. Maybe the app was right. Maybe he really did need to give up. His life was hopeless after all. And anyway, he didn't know how much longer he could go without eating. Going this long wasn't possible in the first place.

All of a sudden Road Runner came past and stopped in front of him smiling. Wile E looked up at him and rolled his eyes. Road Runner stood in front of him. Wile E stared at him for a moment then realized he was right in front of him. He reached out to grab him but the thing was too fast.

"Beep! Beep!" then he ran away.

Wile E ran after him as fast as he could. He wouldn't give up that easily.

* * *

**This one was a lot of fun too. I've never written a story specifically about Wile E Coyote and Road Runner before. I thought of a cartoon when i wrote it. A cartoon that would come out in 2013, not necessarily as the CGI stuff they tried to pull not long ago (not EVERYTHING needs to be in CGI people! Don't fix what's not broken!).**

** Anyway, in this age of technology, the kind of stuff Wile E used to do in the old cartoons isn't going to fly anymore. He needs to get up to date.**


	5. Backflip

"Backflip" by Raven Symone

It was a typical day at Acme Looniversity. It was during lunch time. During lunch, some students liked to hang out outside. Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Hampton were out in the back of the school near the football field.

"Check out this backflip," Plucky said. He did a backflip but stumbled and fell afterwards.

The rest of them laughed.

Bugs walked past. "Careful there Plucky."

"No worries Mr. Bunny. I just messed up," Plucky said stubbornly.

"That's nothing," Buster said. He did a backflip and didn't fall at the end.

Babs snickered. "You losers."

"You got something better Babsy?" Buster said challenging her.

"Check this out." She did a perfect three backflips in a row. The boys looked at her in awe.

Plucky snapped out of it and crossed his arms. "Show off."

"Your turn Hampton," Buster said.

Hampton shook his head. "I can't do a backflip."

"Come on, it's not that hard," Babs said.

"Easy for you to say," Hampton said still afraid to do it.

"Peer pressure," Plucky said.

The moved closer to Hampton intimidatingly. "Do it, do it, do it."

All of a sudden the bell rang.

"Darn it," Babs said.

"After school Hampton," Buster said imitating a bully. "Right here, 3:00, no backing out. You hear me? _3:00_." Hampton nodded nervously. "Good. Let's go to class."

* * *

After school Hampton was afraid to do a backflip so he didn't show and they ended up going home.

Instead the teachers were standing around at the front of the school.

"The kids were doing backflips today," Bugs said. "It was kind of cool."

"I can do a backflip," Lola said.

Daffy snorted. "No you can't."

She glared at him. "Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Who the hell taught you how to do a backflip anyway?!"

"I took gymnastics when I was a kid," Lola said.

"Is there anything you didn't do as a kid?" Bugs said. She'd done basketball, dance, girl scouts, every kind of sport in high school.

Lola smirked. "Anything my mom could find to keep me away from the basketball court." She did her backflips and nailed four.

Bugs and Sylvester and Tweety applauded her. "Good job."

"I can do one," Tweety said. He did one in the air.

"You cheater," Sylvester said. "She did a real backflip. Like this." He tried to do one but fell on his face. The rest of them laughed.

"Come on Bugs, you do it," Tweety said.

"Well, alright," Bugs said modestly knowing full well he could do one. Sure enough he did one perfectly. "Daffy's turn."

Lola got in Daffy's face. "Unless you _can't_."

"Oh I _can_," Daffy said confidently pushing her aside. "Watch and learn."

Bugs noticed he was right in front of the street and if he did it he'd end up in the middle of the traffic. "Um, Daffy, you may want to…"

"Shut up Bugs. I'm about to show your girlfriend what a real backflip looks like."

Lola rolled her eyes. "It'd better be perfect too."

"Daff, you really should…" Bugs was too late. He tried the backflip, ended up on his face in the middle of the street. A car was coming.

"Daffy, look out!" Sylvester exclaimed.

"AHH!" Before Daffy could move he was hit by the car.

Bugs pulled out a carrot and took a bite. "I tried to tell him."

A few hours later they were in a hospital room with Daffy who's leg was covered in a cast.

"Who's backflip was better again?" Lola said smirking.

Daffy rolled his eyes. "Oh, give it up already."

* * *

**Me and my lame jokes. Tiny Toons as a plus!**


	6. Telephone

**This one is my favorite so far.**

* * *

"Telephone" by Lady Gaga

Daffy was at home one afternoon. He picked up the phone and called Sylvester.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sly," Daffy said.

"Hey Daffy, what's up?"

"I thought you might want to know, Bugs is in jail."

He heard Sylvester spit out a drink. "What?! Why?! What happened?!"

"Apparently he assaulted some paparazzi this morning. Dude called the police. Crazy right?"

Sylvester was still in disbelief. "Wow…um…that's crazy…how much time are they giving him?"

"I don't know. It doesn't look good. Maybe a year?"

"For assaulting a paparazzi? Are you sure?"

"Well, I don't know how long the sentence is. I haven't talked to him since this morning. You know how they give you a once phone call and everything."

Sylvester laughed. "He called _you_?!"

"I'm his best friend! Of course he called me!"

Sylvester was still laughing. "I would have thought he'd call Lola. Alright, well, I guess we'll have to see how all this plays out."

"Yeah. Bye buddy."

"Bye." Sylvester was in his car driving home. He scrolled through the contacts on his phone. This was crazy. _Bugs_ in jail?! He had to tell someone. He ended up calling Elmer Fudd.

"Hewo?"

"What's up Fudd?" Sylvester said.

"Hey Swy. How's it going?"

"I'm alright. Listen to what Daffy just told me. Bugs is in _jail_."

"Jail?!" Fudd said in disbelief. "Why? What did the screwy wabbit do this time?"

"Apparently some paparazzi were in his face so he let the guy have it. Assaulted the police officer too. Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't bewieve it. Well…he got what was coming to him I guess." Fudd paused for a moment. "Aw, hey, I've got to go Swy."

"Bye."

Elmer was in the woods hunting. He'd just spotted a deer and was about to shoot. But the news about Bugs was just too much. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the first person he saw in the contacts list.

"Yo," said Wile E Coyote.

"How are you doing Wile E?" Fudd said.

"My target it right around the corner. Make it quick," Wile E said. It was obvious he was trying to catch Road Runner.

"I just heard from Swy that Bugs is in jail."

"Wait…what?! For real?"

"Yeah. He ran over some paparazzi guy and a police officer."

"Well, he didn't do it on purpose…did he?"

"I guess so. That or they think he did."

"Dang…there he is! Bye Fudd." Wile E hung up the phone and shot the torpedo at Road Runner. He missed by a millimeter. He cursed for a moment then thought of this whole situation with Bugs. He'd known Bugs for years. He didn't think he was that kind of guy. He must have been on drugs. While he had a few minutes of a break he picked up the phone.

"Hello? I say, hello?" Foghorn Leghorn said.

"Hey dude. I've got some insane news to tell you."

"You talking about that civil war in the Middle East. Because that, I say that, is insane. I mean really…"

"No, it's no that!" Wile E exclaimed. "Bugs just got arrested."

"What, I say, for what?! Are you pulling my leg? Because I swear I will not be taken for a fool!"

"I'm not kidding. I heard it from Fudd, who heard it from Sly, who heard it from Daffy. He was on drugs and ran over a paparazzi guy and a police officer. It was a total hit and run."

"What the hell kind of drugs was he on? I didn't know he did drugs."

"I don't know. PCP? Something that makes you crazy, that's for sure. I didn't think it was like him either. Must have been a drug."

"Dang."

"I'll call you later."

"Alright." Foghorn was at the video store buying a few blockbusters. He, just like the rest, pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hello?" Tweety said.

"Hey Tweety Bird. Bugs, I say, Bugs Bunny has been arrested!"

"What?! Oh my god! Oh no! Why?!"

"He ran over a police officer and a photographer paparazzi, he was on PCP, cocaine, and had a hell of a lot of alcohol. Beat the paparazzi guy up too. Nailed him straight in the nose. The police officer had to bring in back up."

"_Bugs_ did this?"

"You bet he did."

"Oh my god. I've got to call someone. Bye." Tweety was at the mall with Aooga.

"What happened Tweety?" she said.

"Bugs was arrested. I have to call someone." He dialed a number.

"Bonjour," Pepe le Pew said.

"You're not going to believe this! Bugs has been arrested! He was drunk and on PCP and heroine and cocaine. He ran over a police officer and some innocent civilians. He started beating people up and tried to shoot the police officer. It took three men to tie him down. He's probably got 10 years for it, tops."

"Oh my lord. This is so unlike him, no?"

"Crazy what those drugs can do to a guy, huh?"

"Definitely." The doorbell rang in the background. "I've got to go." He hung up the phone. Peneope and Melissa came through the door.

"Hi honey," Penelope said kissing him.

"You'll never believe what Tweety just told me."

"What?" Melissa said.

"Bugs got arrested."

"WHAT?!"

"Oui." He told them exactly what Tweety said. "Poor guy. They might give him the chair unless he finds a good lawyer."

"Oh my god, this is horrible! I've got to call Lola." Melissa pulled out her phone and put Lola on.

"Hello?"

"Girl, have you heard about Bugs?"

"No…" Lola said sounding confused. "Is he okay?"

"He's been arrested. He was on all these drugs and he was drunk. He ran over several people and a police officer. He beat someone up. He tried to kill the police officer. And now they're going to give him the death penalty!"

"The death penalty?!" Lola exclaimed horrified. "Melissa, are you sure?!"

"Yes! We've got to do something!"

"Oh my god. This is horrible! Do you think I'll be able to call him?"

"I guess it can't really hurt to try."

"Okay, bye!" Lola was at her and Bugs' house. She frantically called him all the while fighting back tears. Why on earth would Bugs do something so stupid?! She was so upset she could hardly think.

"Hello?" Bugs said when she called him.

"Bugs, what the hell is wrong with you?! Why were you drunk and driving?! Where the hell did you get PCP and cocaine and heroine?! And furthermore why did you beat up all of those innocent people. What the hell has gotten into you?!"

Bugs was very confused. "What are you talking about Lo…?"

"Don't play dumb, they're trying to give you the death penalty! We need to find a lawyer…!"

"Lo, I'm at the studio. I've been there all that. What's gotten into you? Who told you this crazy stuff?"

"Well, Melissa got it from Pepe, who got it from Tweety, who heard it from Foghorn, he heard it from Wile E, Wile E heard it from Fudd, Fudd heard it from Sly, who heard it from Daffy…" As soon as she said Daffy they both realized what was going on.

"Daffy!" they both said.

"I'll take care of this Lo." Bugs hung up the phone. As soon as he left the studio 15 minutes later he drove straight to Daffy's house. He marched right up to the front door.

Melissa answered it. She sighed with relief. "Oh thank god it's not true!" Daffy had told her about the trick as soon as she'd gotten home. She told him he was a psychopath.

"Where is he?!" Bugs said angrily.

"Kitchen."

He stomped into the kitchen where Daffy was sitting at the table turning purple trying not to laugh. "What's up Bugs…?"

Bugs punched him in the face knocking him out of the chair. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you know telephone never works?!"

"That's why it's so funny…!" Daffy said trying to get up.

Bugs punched him again before he could get up knocking his beak off.

* * *

**Anyone ever played Telephone? Like with at least 8 to 10 people? By the time the last person gets the message it's nothing like what the first person originally said. Bugs went from assaulting a paparazzi, to being drunk and high on cocaine and heroine and PCP, running over several innocent people, and trying to shoot a police officer.**


End file.
